Akatsuki Music Meme
by Kayla The Shapeshifter
Summary: I try my hand at a music meme. Collections of moments from my story, New Akatsuki, with music pairngs. KakazuXKayla oc Fluff TobiXKayla Friendship DeidaraXMeghan oc Fluff


**Ok so I really wasn't challanged to do a meme, but it looked like fun so here it is! I don't own any of the characters except Kayla. Meghan belongs to my sister and Cloud belongs to Punkprincces316. Nor do I own any of the music. (Do mind my insane variety of music.... ^^;)**

**ON TO TEH MEMHE!!**

**Why Don't You Get A Job - The Offspring"Kakazu!"**

"For the sixth time, Kayla, NO!" Kakazu was down to his last nerve. Kayla wanted to spend _his _hard earned cash on some stupid pet cat.

"But look how cute-"

"I do not care how cute it is, the answer is no!!" Kakazu continued walking. "If you want the money, get a job."

"Oh, come on!" She held the smoky gray cat up. "Look!"

Kakazu whirled around to yell, but stopped. Kayla was holding up the cat and both put on their best cute face.

Kakazu let his sholders slump. "Fine."

**Paralized - The Used**

Kakazu glared at Kayla. She had managed to turn their room into a dump in under a minute. Some how he had mangaed to piss her off.

The girl glared back and threw a punch. "GET OUT!!"

Kakazu ducked. "Not until you tell me what I did!" He backed off as the shapeshifter seethed in anger. She was still as cute as ever, even angry.

"YOU BASTURD!! OUT!" She charged. Kakazu grabed her wrist and spun her around.

He pulled her close. "Tell me what's wrong." He demanded.

"You love me right?" She was crying now. Tears poured out of her big, brown eyes.

"Of course." He whispered,enjoying her mood swing, and captured her lips in a kiss.

**Hit The Floor - Linkin Park**

He always told her what to do and she hated it. For all she cared, he could stick his head in a parana pit. Kakashi was the last person she wanted to deal with after her little 'accident'.

'_I'll wait until the upper hand is mine, then he'll hit the floor.'_ She glared at her sensie and partners. "I HATE YOU! WHY DON"T YOU JUST DIE!" So she unleashed her powers. Shifting into dragon form she attacked Rio again, this time sliting her throut. The red head let out a shrill scream, blood spurting from the wound and pouring from her mouth.

She turned on Kousuki, pinning him down and plunging her snout into his chest ripping out his heart. The blue haired boy was still in an isntant.

Kakashi watched in horror as his student went bieserk. He was frozen to the spot. "Kayla, why?"

"I will not be stepped on or looked down on any more."

**Retina and the Sky - ???**

Tobi was sad. So many Akatsuki members dieing. Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, almost Kakazu and Hidan, but Kalya and himself had fixed that.

Tobi watched the sun rise. Something felt right about their plan. Something good was going to happen.

They had gained memebers already. Cloud and Kayla where fitting in perfectly.

Tobi similed. All according to plan. He hoped it stayed that way.

"I can see the day turning bright up a head. Better than I will ever know." He sang to sun.

**Tick Tick Boom - The Hives**

The brown haired girl looked down. Limp at her feet was a blond man, bleeding from various wounds.

She dropped what she was doing and imedietly tended to him the best she could.

Soon, he came to. "Wha-"

"Don't talk your hurt." She warned him.

He noticed her head band. "Your from the Rock Village, yeah!"

"Was from the Rock Village." She corrected. "I left without permission. There for, I am a rouge ninja."

"Oh." He was silent as she healed a head wound. "What's your name?"

"Meghan."

"I'm Deidara, un."

"Nice to meet you." She paused. "How'd you get hurt."

"Art is a bang.

**"Machine Head - Bush**

Normally, Tobi woulden't push himself so hard, but the stakes where high. Kayla was in danger and it was his fault. If Kakazu found out, there woulden't be much of Tobi the Good Boy left. He doged a kunie and ducked behind a boulder. How the prisoner escaped was beyond him and he didn't really care to know.

The Lightning Blade peirced the rock by his masked face. Sucking in a breath through his teeth he grabbed the hand and broke the wrist. He jumped over the rock and bashed the man on the head with a peice of the rock. The man slumped to the ground, barly concouse.

"Night, night, Kakashi." Tobi kicked him in the face. "Tobi wins."

Tobi marched off to get Kayla from the other ninja. A song poped into his head as he did. "Gotta' machine head, better than the rest." He half hummed, half sang throught the rest of the rescue.

**Wicked Game - HIM**

He didn't want to fall in love with her, but she captivated him in every way. He slammed his fist into the wall. She was to young and didn't deserve him. He was a monster. He tossed a chair acrossed the room, sitting on his bed as it hit the wall with a loud crash.

The patter of footsteps was heard in the hall. His door slamed open to reviel a frantic Kayla. "Kakazu are you okay? I heard a crash, so, being me, I asumed the worst."

"What do you think of me?"

Kayla was startled. Did he find out her secret? "Um..ah.."

"I'm a monster."

"ARE NOT!" Kayla shouted unexpectedlly.

Kakazu looked at her with wide eyes. She did like him.

She was blushing maddly. "Well, cats out of the bag." she muttered.

**Shadow of the Day - Linkin Park**

Cloud watched as her sister enjoyed herself with Kakazu. As the one responsible for making sure Kayla didn't jump off a cliff, accidently kill herself, or burn anything down, she was gald she now shared the responsibility with someone else. Thought they were the same age, Kayla had the brain of a five year old.

"Kayla, be careful!" Kakazu shouted as Kayla slipped on a patch of ice.

"Kayla! I told you to watch the ice!" Cloud rushed over to her sister.

Tears welled up in Kayla's eyes as she put her hands on the bump on the back of her head. "Ouch."

Cloud put a bandage on the bleeding bump and Kakazu helped the crazy girl up.

Kayla gatered her berings and smiled. "I love you guys."

Cloud had a feeling in her gut that it would be a good idea to run. Kayla was going into glomp mode. "KAKAZU! RUN!!" She took off with the stiched ninja hot on her heels. Kayla burst into laughter and chased them with her arms wide.

"Come on, guys! I just want a hug!" Shouted Kayla as they ran to the hideout. The sun set in the back round as if it was smiling upon the three friends.

**I challanged Punkprincess316 to do a meme. I don't care if you say no. I'll annoy you at school till you say yes.(You know I will =D)**


End file.
